


I'd Like To...

by TheColdEastWind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind
Summary: A letter left in Sherlock's violin case.





	

Dear Sherlock,

I...I would like to. I would really like to. I've wanted to for so long. Sometimes it's all I can think of how much I'd like to...just...you. And me. We. I'd like to. To slowly, over and over. I'd like to by the fire light. I'd like to on the table where we take our tea. Just softly. I'd like to. Just we. I'd like to. To gently...if you let me. Deeply. To just...mmmm. To hear it spoken softly. To say...to say...softly. I'd like to. I'd like to give...and take. To yes oh god yes. I'd like to. Would you. Would you like to?

 

John Hamish Watson-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Suggestions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206446) by [bigblueboxat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b)
  * [The Dangers of an Accessible Laptop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878054) by [Norma_de_Plume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norma_de_Plume/pseuds/Norma_de_Plume)
  * [Transcript](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863585) by [bigblueboxat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b)




End file.
